Spiderman and The Flash: Venom's Reckoning
by Peter Allen
Summary: This is My Ongoing story of Spider-man and The Flash. Spidey has always been my favorite super hero, But I have recently Started watching the new Flash TV series and Im hooked. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"There's been another breach it seems." Cisco said anxiously.

"Where and what is it?" Barry Asked.

Caitilyn, Butting in, said "It's giving off small wave-like radiation swirls. It also seems to have the qualities of a spider."

"Make sure you have your com system with you this time, you need it after the little stunt you pulled when you went after the last guy." Said Cisco.

"Got it." The Flash said while running off.

The Flash got to the place where the radiation waves were been dispatched from. It seemed to be an old apartment building abandoned long ago. Walls cracked, graffiti everywhere. It was once home to a scientific corporate director by the name of Peter Benjamin Parker.

"Guys, I'm not seeing anything, it's the old apartment of that Peter guy." Barry said confused.

"Oh right, he owned _Parker Industries_. Then he disappeared not to be seen again. I really admired his work, almost as much as Dr. Wells. Well, the real Wells anyway." Cisco said, slowly regretting that he did so.

"Yeah. I'm going to keep looking around." Said Barry.

The Flash, ran in every single room on every floor, all 104 stories, three times, in 3 seconds. Although, he found nothing. Barry ran to the roof once he noticed the radar to which the radiation waves were located, the entity was moving. Once he reached the roof, Flash saw something flying? No swinging, away from the building. He notified his partners at S.T.A.R. Labs, and went back immediately

( **Spider-Man Perspective)**

Spider Man was contemplating where Venom could be hiding since he crossed over with Spidey while they were fighting.

"Maybe I should go ask The Flash for help." Peter thought to himself.

So, Peter found out where the flash was located and headed toward the laboratory.

( **S.T.A.R. LABS)**

"Uh, guys, take a look at this, the Radi-Spider, is coming to S.T.A.R. labs… I'll think of a better name later. " Said Cisco while looking at a map-like computer screen.

Spider-Man climbed through in air vent into the Cortex. The Flash Realized this and got ready to fight.

"Wait! I need your help. There is a monster out there and I need your help to stop,capture and send him back to my world. He is too dangerous for me to handle myself." Spidey said nervously.

"Who are you?.." Said Barry, Carefully.

"I...am Spider-Man" said Peter.

Woah, that's like really generic, but I love it!" Said a very excited Cisco.

"Hey, Thanks." Spidey Chuckled.

"And what is this 'monster' you speak of?"

"His name is Venom. Venom is a symbiote from another planet that bonded to a fellow photographer of mine at the _Daily Bugl_ e in Host is Eddie Brock and he is a friend of mine. Although, Venom is a raging beast that will destroy anything that gets in it's way. I don't know what it's looking for here but I need your help to stop him. He hasn't caused any trouble yet, and I'd like to stop him before anything happens." Spider Man explained.

"Explosion and reported giant black being on 52nd and Grant Ave." Cisco said hurriedly.

Spider-Man and The Flash exchanged looks and they both Fled from the building. Once they both arrived at the scene, the two heroes noticed Venom left a trail of residue and it seems he fled into the same building Peter and Barry were in earlier.

"I was in here earlier. This is where I live in my world. I was seeing what the place looked like here. Wow, what a difference. It's crazy how similar places can look and how different they can look at the same exact time." Spidey said.

"You were who I was tracking down earlier? I followed you in here and ran to the roof to see you Swinging away on what are those, grappling hooks?" The Flash said curiously,

" No this are Super induced, genetically modified spider webbing. The strength is so powerful it can hold up to 1,250 pounds, without decomposing. And, I made it myself.

"Wow, impressive kid. How old _are_ you by the way?" The Flash Asked.

"I am 15 years old."

"Wow, You're young bud, do you realize what you're getting yourself into with all this hero stuff? It's tough kid."

The Two Heroes Continued their little hero talk for about ten more minutes. By this time, Venom was long gone and all the two could manage to conclude was that they had to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and wait for another instance since there is nothing to "Track".


	2. Chapter 2: Once a Monster, Always a mons

( **Chapter 2: Once a monster, Always a monster.)**

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the team was brainstorming ideas and what to track. Spidey got some residue on the heel of his boot and cisco noticed this. He had to get spider man out of his suit somehow so he could use his given "Meta-human abilities" to find out where Venom is located and what he is up to.

Barry and Peter were conversating, whilst cisco thought of ways to get Spidey out of his suit.

Cisco, Interrupting said, "Uh, Mr. Spider-Man, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Spidey said nonchalantly.

"I have this suit idea and I really think you'd like it, care to take a look? Mind you, I created The Flash's suit." Said a proud Cisco.

Spider-Man agreed to take a look at this suit and they walked down a long curvy corridor to get to a room full of gadgets, electronics, specially made vehicles, and suits. The room was probably the size of two aircraft carriers side by side.

Cisco brought Peter up to a shrine that had a human body sized, cylindrical, metal container sealed shut by a fingerprint scanner inside. Cisco but his hand on said scanner and the "Cage" so to speak, slowly started to reveal what it has contained.

"This is taking a very long time to open." said Spidey impatiently.

"Well, I created this suit only soon after the particle accelerator explosion in case we found someone like barry, that wanted to use his powers for good. Now I know you weren't created by the particle accelerator but-"

"Wait, How would you know that?" Peter said, rudely interrupting.

"Just a hunch, I guess. Anyway, I wanted to give this to you."

The suit was almost like a mixture between The Flash's and Spider-Man's costumes. The mask a lightning bolts by the ears, gray oval shaped eyes and a open mouth hole, it also had a spider like webbing pattern across it. The symbol on the chest was near identical to on Barry's suit, but the oval, surrounding the bolt of lightning, had legs, eight legs, to be exact, and it looked just like the back spider on spider man's costume. The rest of the suit was pretty much identical to the Spider-Man suit, Coincidentally. Except, there was yellow borders around the colors, between red and blue.

"This is amazing, Thanks." said Spidey excitedly.

"Hey, no problem. It's one of my specialties after all." Cisco said proudly.

Spider-Man quickly got out of his original costume and switched into his new costume. Once he had the new costume on, mind you Cisco did not see spidey change, Cisco snatched up the original suit. Peter waltzed into the cortex with his new suit and everyone congratulated both Spidey and Cisco on it.

"Do you mind if I take this down for testing?" Cisco asked Peter while referring to his old costume.

"Yeah that's fine." Spider-Man said while focused on walking around in his new suit.

Once Cisco had permission, he left and went to his own lab in the building. Given Cisco's powers of seeing things in real time, almost being in another place, while not, he used these powers to his advantage with the residue on Spidey's boot. Almost instantly after Cisco laid his hand upon the stained marks of goo on Peter's spandex unitard, Cisco felt as if he was in a complete different place. He knew it was working.

Cisco saw a vision of an old warehouse, towards the northeast outer part of central city, inside there was a singular dim light above a table and a man, looking around his late 50's. He was talking to someone. Something. It was Venom, no , actually it was like Eddie Brock, had control of the symbiote and he wasn't 'Venom' anymore. Although, the way he was acting and speaking you could tell Venom was still in control of Eddie's mind.

Venom was making some type of deal with the man, Cisco stepped closer to see who the man was. The man at the table with a piece of paper, most likely a contract, and glass of water, was Dr. Stein. Firestorm.


	3. Chapter 3: So Unsure

**(Chapter 3: So Unsure)**

"How, I thought he was dead." Cisco thought to himself, Extremely confused.

"What are you here for?" Asked Firestorm.

"I….Am here to kill the Spider-Man in this world." Hissed Venom.

"Sorry to inform you, but there is no ' _Spider_.. _Man'_ in this world." Said Stein.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Venom, in a quite vicious way.

"But, I have a deal for you, you help me kill The Flash, and I will help you kill the Spider-Man on your world. I know he crossed over with you. I saw him swinging through the city soon after you two crossed over." Explained the monstrosity.

Cisco blanked out, he wasn't at the warehouse anymore. He was back in star labs in his little "room of toys" you could call it. Cisco went back upstairs to warn everyone the evil two were coming to destroy both of these iconic heroes. He ran down the curved hallway up 5 flights of stairs, down another long hall, and into the cortex

Out of breath Cisco said, "They're coming, Venom and Firestorm, Firestorm is still alive and he want revenge on The Flash for almost letting him die in that opening in the sky eight months ago. Him and Venom have a plan, a deal for say, and they are going to help each other kill Barry and Peter."

Cisco, Barry, and Caitilyn informed Spider-Man about Firestorm and Spidey informed The team about Venom.

Peter now realizing what Cisco said, Spidey exclaimed, "How did you know my Identity?"

"You have the same voice as you in this world. I used to listen to your work and podcasts so I know your voice." Said Cisco.

"Welp, okay." Said Spidey.

"Okay we'll we need to figure out how to destroy the both of them." Said Barry.

"I have a plan. You said firestorm has some kind of splitter bonding them right? Well then I, will keep some distance and while he is distracted, I can use my webbing to rip it off of him, them, and their powers will be decimated dramatically. Then you, (Referring to The Flash) can create a vacuum around Venom and his symbiote will be sucked right off of him. And I'll capture it in a sealed test tube so it can't find another host." Spider-Man said.

There was a huge crash through the cortex window. It was Firestorm and Venom.


	4. Chapter 4: T'was as bright as the night

**(Chapter 4: T'was As Bright As The Night)**

"If i'm being honest, I was really hoping you were the mailman that came through the wrong door. I've been expecting a copy of Fallout 4 collector's edition." said Spidey, smirking under his mask.

"No time for joking ssssspider." Hissed Venom.

"It's been a while Flash thought you were going to help us… guess I, we, were wrong." Firestorm threw out in a bit of a rude way considering S.T.A.R. Labs did all they could to help Ronnie and Dr. Stein.

"Ronnie, Stein, you both you this is the only way the two of you can survive and live without having be constantly connected to the other while also connected to your own personal life." Barry exclaimed. Firestorm 'Flamed on' and conducted a ball of fire and launched it at the Flash. Obviously, The Flash evaded it and punched firestorm directly in the jaw. To the point where he flew back and hit a 'used to be' operating table. Spidey swung in as easily as he could in the short-roofed room, and kicked venom in the side. Venom wrapped a tentacle arm around Spider-Man and punched him in the face multiple times. Venom went to grab Spider-Man's mask to reveal his secret identity until The Flash quickly dashed towards them both and got Peter out of that uneasy situation. Firestorm decided to flee the situation quite early after taking Spider-Man's and The Flash's abilities into account and how most likely the situation would end not knowing what Venom's capabilities are. Venom followed after.

"That...was...awesome!" Cisco said. Barry and Peter both glanced at him with the "now's not the time" look.

"Sorry. I suppose now is also not the time to tell Peter that I ran tests on his suit?..."

"Why would you do that? Do you now trust me or something? It's not my choice to be here. I didn't come here because I felt like it was necessary. I'm stuck here and I'm missing out on my life at home. I'm not here to do anything to you or anybody else in this room." Peter shouted.

"I only ran tests because my curiosity got the best of me after seeing that unknown substance on the bottom of the boot on your other costume."

"What substance Cisco?.." Spidey asked, in a curious but also innovative way.

"Take a look. It seems to be able to replicate and change form into whatever it wants to whenever it feels like. It seems as if no matter what you do to try and control it or sedate it, nothing works."

Peter said, "It's Venom. The only way to stop it is by supersonic waves, which I am very sure, Barry can help out with. I'm not surprised I had some of the symbiote on me but I have an idea. I have used the symbiote before as a costume and it enhanced my abilities to the next level. No matter how little is on the boot of my suit, you can see the cells replicate so as soon as it bonds to a host the symbiote covers it. I'll use that to get an advantage."

 **(At warehouse)**

Firestorm and Venom arrive back at the warehouse.

"What was that back there?" Eddie said.

"There was no way we could stop them without a plan. Combined they are too powerful."

"I know, but you gave me no warning and no sense of flee, you just left."

"Right, Sorry. Won't happen again Eddie."

"I have a plan, it's a bit far-fetched but I think it'll work. This symbiote, needs a host to survive. If it can handle one host, maybe it can handle two. I figure, you get a piece of the symbiotic particles on you and then attach to me, we become one entity."

"Good idea, I have studied in fusion before also this is involving an organism never before researched. But, I suppose it would be the only way we could take down The Flash and the Spider-Man of your universe. Shall we test it?"

Eddie assumed the Venom side of his double 'personality'. He took a sample and essentially forced it onto the dorsal part of Firestorm's right shoulder. It bonded with Stein and Ronald and they soon combined with Eddie. What was left…was unspeakable.

( **S.T.A.R. LABS)**

"Okay, here we go. If the symbiote remembers the way it bonded to my cells the first time there should be no issues, but if it doesn't, it may disrupt my biological pattern and I could...you know." said Spider-Man realizing what could happen mid-way through his sentence.

"Well, It wouldn't be the worst thing would it?" asked Cisco.

"Yes, it probably would be the worst thing if he DIED...but I could be wrong."Caitlin said.

"Guys! Alright Peter, go for it." The Flash said slightly worried.

Spidey took the part of the symbiote, which had now been in a test tube like container after receiving it off the sole of his other costume. It wrapped around his finger, but not in a strangling manor, more like a silk string being pulled through a needle while sewing. Soon after, it had fully consumed Peter's body and was now almost identical to Venom's 'suit'.

"It worked! Now, how long do we have until it starts to take over your mental state like Eddie?" asked All three of them in different ways.

"I'd say 30 minutes." Said Petey.

"Well I guess that's enough time considering the two of them, actually the _one_ of them are entering the building now." said Cisco hurriedly.

VenomStorm had scurried up to the cortex as fast as possible, but they were still learning how to control what they had become.

This new creature with the name of VenomStorm, was quite the creation. Venom's suit was still the same except it was red, orange, white, and black. The Venom 'particles' that would float around Venom as an entity where also now mixed with flames, _and_ Venom had fire coming out of where his eyes would be. T'was as bright as the night.

This time there was no dialogue between the 'teams' just down to gritty combat. Spider-Man and The Flash both knew what their jobs were so they figured there was so time for puny punches and kicks. Spider-Man notified Flash that they needed to get to an open field so they had room for the sonic boom to get the symbiote off of Venom. Flash realized this and had everyone follow him to a baseball stadium not far from S.T.A.R. Labs. Once there, it was quite easy. The Flash gained enough speed to perform the sonic boom and went through with it. The build up was short and sweet, run around the bases 462.87 times. It had knocked the symbiote right off of Venom, but it also ridded the suit of Spider-Man. Which was okay because they were getting to the 24 minute mark so it was pretty good timing. It was concealed and the duke-out continued. It was all Spidey from here. He had to get the flash to distract him which he did by simply talking to him. Once The Flash had misdirected Firestorms attention, Spider-Man leapt over The Flash, did a backflip barrel roll for style, shot two lines of web, one at the top of the baseball net, behind home base, and at the splicer stabilizing the Firestorm matrix. Once connected to both nice and tight, dangling in mid-air, He pulled as hard as he could on the web-line attached to the Quantum Splicer and yanked it off of Ronnie. Firestorm decimated into a pile of ashes and the battle was finally over.

But it wasn't all over..Spider-Man still needed a way back to his home universe…

( _ **TO BE CONTINUED)**_

Thank you all so much for reading the first part to my collection that I am writing about Spider-Man and The Flash these are both my favorite all time heroes and i'm having so much fun writing about them. The First part to my next story should be out tomorrow or in the next few days!


End file.
